


Var Lath Vir Suledin

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan - Trespasser Timeline [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser Spoilers, sadness and heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siryn Lavellan looses Solas' again, but not without a passing gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Var Lath Vir Suledin

She could stand no longer. Her hand sparked in green light, spreading pain up almost her entire arm, and she fell to her knees, grabbing her arm in a senseless effort to quell the pain … Siryn could not even look up anymore, and the ground beneath her was blurred from the tears that filled her eyes.

“The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you … at least for now.”

His face was blurred through the tears she could hold back no longer, but concern was written all over his features. She could see it even though she could barely gather a clear thought through the pain that seemed to consume her arm, creeping forth to swallow even more of her.

“Solas, _var lath vir suledin._ ”

She almost screamed, pain contorting the words into a cry. Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe pain made her delusional. Maybe there was nothing she could do. But she could not give up on him. She never would. There had to be reason why he had told her, a sense behind it all. The man she had come to know never did anything without reason. And she had not sought him two years long only to give up on him now …

She would fight for him, if she lived past this …

“I wish it could, vhenan.”

She almost didn’t hear him over the new wave of pain that shot up her arm.

“My love …”

He was there, kneeling, his fingers brushing the skin of her cheeks, and when his lips meet hers, she could feel the pain cease. Everything came back, the memory of his taste, his feeling, his embrace reawakened. Nothing had changed, and everything.

He clang to her like he was drowning, drank her like he was thirsting, and it was over too soon, the ethereal blue fading from his eyes when he pulled back and rose.

“I will never forget you.”

The Eluvian came to life before him, and he was gone. Gone, before she could get up and catch him. Even if she would have been able – her arm hurt like it was on fire, green light emanating from it, even though she felt it subsiding slowly.

For how long she had stared at the Eluvian she did not know until she realized something weighty in her lap, and her gaze fell down. Her gut clenched at what she saw, and she could feel new tears burning in her eyes.

In her lap, dangling on two leather cords, lay the blackened jawborne amulet she so often had him see wearing. Never had he been without it, only when he slept. Impossible, it had seemed, to separate him from it. And now he had left it with her …

Siryn tried to grab it, but the fingers of her left hand would not follow her command. She could barely feel her hand anymore – numbness had taken hold of her arm, replacing the pain she had felt before. But she barely paid it any attention, instead the fingers of her right hand closed around the jawbone, until its teeth cut into her palm.

She had not moved when the others finally arrived and found her. She could not gather the strength to get up. A fresh would had been cut in her heart, and she held tightly onto the amulet, as though it was what little hope she now had still left.


End file.
